Hacker Vs. Bully
'Hacker Vs. Bully '''is a video released to ExplodingTNT's channel on 13th March, 2016. It shows what would happen if The Bully and The Hacker went head to head in a battle. Description ''There is nothing worse than finding an annoying hacker on Minecraft that keeps killing you. Oh wait there is... a bully. It's time to find out what would happen if a hacker and bully went head to head in Minecraft in an ultimate battle that ends with... Don't be a bully or a hacker. Bad things will happen. Plot At the beginning of the video, The Bully appears behind ExplodingTNT and Failboat demanding their lunch money. As they don't understand what's he's saying, the Bully specifies he wants their best items. TNT gives him a deadbush, and Failboat an ink sack. Angered, the Bully kills them with his Diamond Sword. Then The Bully turns around to find The Hacker behind him. The Bully tries to hurt his feelings by insulting his mask and his face, but The Hacker doesn't react. Angered, the bully demands his lunch money, but The Hacker remains still. More angered, the Bully tries to prove he shouldn't mess with him, saying that he has cereal for breakfast without milk (because he's got lactose intolerance), but something happens. Now REALLY angry, The Bully attempts to kill The Hacker with his Diamond Sword, but he can't hit him. The Hacker finally disappears, making The Bully to think he was laggy. Later, The Bully is seen bullying another player, making him so bereaved he throws into a lava hole. Suddenly, The Hacker appears behind him again. The Bully immediately recognizes him, and attacks with his Diamond Sword again. This time, The Hacker uses an invisible shield and The Bully dies after hitting him. After respawning over a mountain, The Bully farts and realizes that his "victim" is a hacker. He goes to a plains biome and makes a trap with TNT, a pressure plate and a sign with "free diamonds" written on it. When the Hacker arrives, The Bully tries to convince him about stepping on the pressure plate for free diamonds. The Hacker uses X-Ray to see through the dirt and discovers the TNT, insulting The Bully. That begins an "abuse war": Bully and Hacker start insulting each other. Then the Agent Notch appears and announces them there's a loose hacker and bully and asks if they saw them. The Bully and The Hacker answered they were only boyfriends, so Agent Notch warns them about they're unattractive and leaves. Then, they continue insulting each other until The Bully punches Hacker's face and breaks his mask, revealing that The Hacker actually has a baby face. With his real baby face revealed, The Hacker leaves the screen, crying, and The Bully keeps insulting him until Purple Shep arrives and presents himself, saying he likes when babies' cry. The Bully asks him what does he want and Purple Shep answers saying he wants to be a bully too. The Bully becomes happy because he thinks making fun of people is best thing ever, but when Purple Shep bullies him (such as calling him a loser) before leaving, he becomes sad cause it hurt his feelings. This reveals to him that what he did to others all his life was wrong, as he walks away to find The Hacker and say sorry to him. Both the Bully and Hacker apologize to each other because they didn't know Bullying and Hacking could really hurt people, but suddenly Agent Notch appears again and arrests them not because of them being hackers-bullies, but because they broke a "bigger" rule: crying on his grass. The video ends with The Bully and The Hacker being banned with the reason "go cry on grass in roblox or somethin", The video ends with a black screen saying Don't bully or hack. Category:Videos Category:Vs. Series